


Prom Date

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: I wrote this in answer to a prompt given to me on Tumblr by an anon. Prompt: "I'll be yours until all the stars fall out of the sky."





	Prom Date

"Just go up and talk to him! I know you can do it. You _have_ to ask him today. You've been putting it off for a week now." Patton nudged his friend, encouraging him to go talk to his crush. Logan sighed as he cast a longing glance at Virgil, who was sitting in his usual spot at the lunch table and drawing in his sketchbook. 

 

"I don't know... what would I even say? You know I'm not good at these... these sorts of situations." Logan ran a hand through his hair. The stupid butterflies were fluttering about in his stomach again. Why could these things never be easy?

 

Patton smiled and said reassuringly, "I know you can do this. You could say that thing I suggested, or at least just say what's on your mind! Go on now, go talk to him ok? I'm gonna go find Roman; he said he had something to ask me." He gave Logan one more nudge towards the table then left. Logan took a deep breath before going up to Virgil.

 

"Hey, Virgil. What are you drawing?" He set his bag down and took a seat across from him. Virgil finished the section he'd been working on and set down his pencil. "Hey, Lo. Not anything important, just a quick sketch. I'm trying to practice some stuff. What's up?"

 

"I, um... was wondering if... you were doing okay today?" Logan cursed internally for chickening out. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. "I'm fine, just tired but hey, what else is new." He gave Logan a worried look. "So what's really on your mind? You look nervous."

 

Logan took a deep breath and spoke again. "Well, you know prom is coming up next month." He forced himself to meet Virgil's gaze. 

 

"Yeah, I know. Princey won't shut up about it. Bragging about how he has the perfect plan to ask out his 'mystery date', like we all don't know he's head over heels in love with Patton."

 

Logan chuckled nervously. "Yes, well. Speaking of dates... I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" 

 

Virgil looked surprised, and Logan's breath caught in his throat as he saw a pink blush spread across Virgil's cheeks. The purple-haired boy smiled. "Are you asking me to go with you as a friend or as your boyfriend?" 

 

"I'm asking if you'll go as my boyfriend." Logan plucked up his courage and took Virgil's hand in his. "And if you say yes... I'll gladly be yours. I'll be yours until all the stars fall out of the sky." Virgil blushed harder and grinned. "Well how could I say no to that? I'd love to be your boyfriend, Lo. And although that line was incredibly sweet, it was a little cheesy. Did Patton give you that line?"

 

Logan winked at Virgil, which made him laugh more. "Maybe." Logan's eyes were sparkling with happiness. He moved to sit right next to Virgil- his _boyfriend_ \- just as Roman and Patton came back to the table, both of them grinning from ear to ear. Prom was going to be so much fun.


End file.
